Suggestions Forum Rules
This thread is all about the suggestions forum's rules and code of conduct. Read the FAQ first! Users who request an item on the FAQ risk getting banned and slowly, painfully vaporized. Save yourself from death and pain by simply reading the FAQ first. Some Things Should Not be Suggested Please read this Planned Features and What Not to Suggest before posting suggestions. Keep your suggestions Canon This mod is based primarily off the Eragon books, and any other official word by Christopher Paolini, and not the movie. Any other Eragon film, video game, or adaption is NOT considered canon. Suggestions from other sources can be OK, but they must fit into the general Eragon storyline, and they must not interfere with any existing feature of the Eragon mod. Suggestions Should be Well Thought-Out and Specific When posting suggestions, make sure to provide details for your ideas so that staff can better evaluate them. For example, instead of just suggesting the addition of Elven cloaks, also provide a description of them. This can include what they look like, how they function, how they are crafted, what NPCs wear them, etc. No CAPS Caps is seen as shouting. Think about it -- would you like to be shouted at? Then don't shout at people who break the rules (see below) No Shouting at People Who Break The Rules Shouting at a new contributor who suggests something already on the FAQ doesn't do anything good. The admins will deal with him/her in due course (they read these boards frequently, remember). Shouting is essentially spam (see below for more examples of spam) and portrays us wiki users as arrogant, which is not the impression that we want to give to first-time contributors. No Spamming There are many definitions of spam, but on these forums, spam is essentially any comment that is unwelcome. Another term for spam is "clutter". Clutter is a problem because... * Clutter slows us down * Clutter makes us cringe * Clutter scares us away and makes us not want to come here as often because we have to wade through so much...clutter! Use the "Thumbs up" button If you agree with somebody's suggestion and think it's good, but don't have anything to add to it, click the "Like" up button on the top right corner of their post. It's neater and faster than typing "I like this" "Me too" "Good idea" or "Awesome!". If you want to follow the page, click the "Follow" button at the top. No Mini-Modding Mini-modding is essentially random wiki users (non-admins) acting like they're admins. For example, when someone posts "Please add (insert canon structure here) to the mod," and another user posts "READ THE FAQ!" immediately afterwards, it is not helpful. Repetitive mini-modding could land you in trouble. Let the admins do the moderating and enjoy yourselves on the forum! No Jibberish Posts Jibberish comments are considered spam and will be dealt with as such. No Profanity People of all ages and backgrounds play this mod, and read these forums. Profanity simply doesn't belong here. Period. No Sexism/Racism/etc. Any discrimination will cast you through the door of night and into the Void of death. (AKA: You WILL be banned) Respect the Admins If you were the an admin of this wiki, you would want to be respected, right? The admins of the wiki want the same kind of respect; believe it or not, they're just mortals who enjoy playing this mod just like you, and they want to have fun. Treat them with the same courtesy with which you would like to be treated. No Admin Power Abuse If you're an admin, don't ban people, close threads, etc. unless it's there's a legitimate reason for doing so. Anonymous users who have not been on the wiki for more than a month are to be warned for FAQ ignorance, but FAQ ignorance after they've been here for a month or registered users suggesting things on the FAQ or the list of things not to suggest should be banned. Also, any threads that discuss an unoriginal Eragon suggestion should be removed. Keep Discussions on Topic When you start a discussion about a new topic, make a new thread in the suggestion forum, leave a message on that person's message wall, or post in a new thread in the appropriate subforum. Post your Original Suggestions! After all, that's why we have the suggestions forum. Admins: Please Remove Threads Instead of Closing Them. When it comes time to clean out the forums, closed threads simply take up space and leave more work for the rest of us. Please remove threads that ignore the FAQ and What not to Suggest. It makes all our lives easier. As said above, clutter is a problem.